Slender Proxy
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: 19 years ago, Scotty Chen was marked by the Slenderman. He bore this curse all his life, but is there a reason? Was he fated to be the faceless man's Proxy, or was he fated to destroy him? But Scotty knows only one thing: His brother died because of that being. What can the 24 year old do? (Rating may go up. No pairings yet, possible pairings and stuff ahead. R&R please?)
1. Chapter 1

Yay, I don't know.

* * *

_He_ _watched the little twins, walking through the forest. Such foolish little creatures, so young and vulnerable, yet they walk through the woods at night. How old were they? Five? Six? Hmm, not that it much mattered. They would not last much longer, proving their ill-fated choices._

_And prove it He did. The larger of the look-alikes died first, shoving the other as far from him as he could. So brave for being so young, but it would do nothing to save him or the other. Once he was "disposed" of, the faceless entity turned to the other, noticing the features of the small youth. The colorless skin, the pale grey eyes, the shock of unruly black hair, stuck in the jaggers he'd fallen into when pushed. The Slenderman had never felt so conflicted with what to do with a child. Every instinct within Him disagreed with his other instinct to kill the pitiful form before him. Maybe it was the hatred and anger gleaming behind tears, or it was the defiance he bled from every crevice of his mind. Or maybe it was just that. The mind that was a steel trap, locking out his influence like a vice, though it was strained from being used for so long. For being a lowly mortal, it was such an extrodinary being. The Slenderman wouldn't hurt it, he'd give it guidance, watch over it, care for it. But he'd always need to track it for that to be possible._

_The child grit his teeth, wincing and glaring angrily as though a rabid wolf as He grabbed an inch or so above the small elbow. After a minute or so, the faceless being removed his hand to reveal a black mark burned into the small beings arm. _

_A simple O with an X within._

_He'd marked the child as one of his own._

_He'd have a proxy to train when they'd grown older._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twwwwwwwooooooooo~

Yes. Now we see Scotty's life currently.

HE GONNA BE TOPLESS. Fan service. Also some nudity, but nothing graphic.

Showers. :\

* * *

The old camaro rattled up the old dirt road, kicking up dust as it went through the tree-lined path. He pulled into the driveway, parking right next to his house and turning off the car. Scotty rubbed his forehead, a headache blooming from the back of his head to the front. He'd gone to visit his parents today and they'd just treated him like he was a baby, per usual. He was 24-years-old, for gods sake! He didn't need to move in with them to feel safe from anything. He wasn't going to get killed like Luke, and that happened nineteen years ago. Scratching his arm through the long sleeves, Scotty opened the door, pulling the keys from the ignition, and stepping out. Slamming the door closed, he locked it behind him as he walked to the front door. Kicking off his shoes, he walked up the staircase to the second floor.

Scotty went to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. He didn't look any different than usual, but his mother had commented on him being much paler than usual. He was still pale, but his hair had seemed to grown darker, a bit longer and shaggier. His eyes were still a piercing light gray that echoed in the bright light of the bathroom. His black tee said "LACK", a word he'd accustomed himself to wearing. Beneath that was a long sleeved white tee, and below that, the curse mark he'd acquired when five. He glared down at his arm, feeling slightly betrayed by his twin, but he missed him. His memory was fuzzy, he barely remembered that night, all except for the faceless man staring at him. His parents always said that Ulrecht had ran away, that the Slenderman was a myth that shouldn't be believed.

Scotty disagreed heavily. Turning on the water for a shower, he thought while he waited for it to warm up. His mother gave him money for rent, even though he kept telling her he didn't need it. She also told him to get a gun, since the woods were dangerous. Turning on the cold to balance out the heat, Scotty stood up and stripped off his top shirt, folding it neatly and setting it on the counter. Grabbing the edge of his undershirt, he tugged it off and threw it in the hamper. He looked to his side, looking at the mirror. The mark everyone called a tattoo was still there, just a bit bigger since it grew with him. Stripping off the rest of his clothes, Scotty stepped into the shower and sighed, hands against the wall. The steam made sweat bead the top of his head as he stood there, clearing his head of the days events. Giving up with a sigh, he washed off, rinsed, and turned off the water. Reaching out, he grabbed a towel from the rack.

After a few minutes, he was dressed in his pajama's and was downstairs. His phone had a new message, so he played it. A woman's voice played.

"Hello, Scotty Chen? This is Ryin Berkchelder, from highschool. You haven't gotten any of my other messages, so I decided to come to your house tomorrow. I'll see you then." Scotty felt a familiar feeling of dread sweep over him. Everytime someone came to the woods, HE threw a little hissy fit. It was so stupid, it was like he was being hoarded (he probably was being hoarded). But Ryin? Why would SHE be coming to see HIM? She'd made his life hell in highschool, mostly because he was nine years younger than her. He was, and still is, a young genius. He rested his head in his hands, sighing as a familiar static presence settled into the room. His eyes widened, and Scotty shot up. Diving for the phone, he saw that the call was from yesterday.

"Nonononononononononono!" He ran upstairs, changed into his normal clothing, grabbed his satchel (full of flares and a flare gun), and his sword and took off out of the house, slamming the door closed. Leaves crunched under his shoes as he ran, gradient hair flying every which way. Bursting into a clearing, he looked around, hand on his sword. Cupping a hand to his mouth, he took a deep breath.

"RYIN!" He screamed, allowing the noise to echo loudly. There was the sound of silence then of someone coming towards him. Pulling out a sword he turned it to whoever broke into the clearing. A woman with blonde hair and pink streaks in a denim crop jacket stood there, eyes wide. Scotty looked down the sword, studying her.

"S-Scotty Chen?" Scotty lowered the sword, sighing. It was Ryin, luckily.

"Why are you here?" She seemed taken back by his cold attitude and the way he was continuously looking around. She walked forward, making sure she was in his line of sight like he was a wild animal. Scotty looked at her then looked away with a shake of his head. "You shouldn't have come here." He sheathed the sword, looking back at her with hard eyes. Ryin seemed taken back once more at the cold shoulder he was giving since the Scotty she remembered was always trying to talk to her.

"W-well I-" Scotty grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, manuevering himself so she was behind him.

"Close your eyes. Don't open them. Don't look ahead." He began moving her backwards, eyes trained on the ground. Ryin looked at him, shocked.

"Why?" She whispered, fearfully. A strange static-like presence began to fill the air around. "Scotty-"

"Close your eyes." "Not until you tell me-" Ryin let out nothing short of a scream at the sight of the slenderman. Scotty clamped a hand over her eyes and began to run, grabbing her hand. The static hurt his ears, sensitive from listening for the being chasing them. He stopped, reaching into his bag and pulling out a flare gun and loading it.

"What are you doing?" Ryin whimpered, hearing the click of the gun.

"I need you to jump when I do, okay?"

"Scotty-" "TRUST ME RYIN!" She blinked behind his hand that was suddenly drawn away- and realized why. There was a small overhang they were approaching, and from the top, you really couldn't see how far down the ground below was.

"SCOOOOTTTTTYYYYY!"


End file.
